


Daddy's Credit Card

by PegaPonyPrincess



Series: Office AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom learns something when it comes to teenages: they like to spend money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Credit Card

" _Daaaaddyyy_!"

Chrom knows he's in for trouble just at the sound of his daughter's voice. He soon finds his youngest daughter practically skipping into the room with a smile so wide he fears for what's about to come next.

His papers nearly get lost as suddenly Cynthia's sitting on his desk (he's so grateful that she didn't sit on his laptop) and she's sputtering out words faster than he can comprehend. Her eyes are sparkling and he's unable to keep up until finally she's done talking and giving him an expectant look.

"Dad?" she asks, brow raised and Chrom fumbles in his chair. He was guilty as charged.

"Yes, dear?" he replies, swallowing. He then notes that Cynthia resembles her mother more than he ever realized -- especially their jaws. "What was that?"

She pouts, in that adorable way he loves and he resists pinching her cheeks. "I _said_ I need your credit card!"

"No, absolutely not." And as Cynthia's opening her mouth to protest Chrom places a finger on her lips, eyes narrowed. The girl soon learns where her older sister gets it from. "The last thing I need right now is you ruining my credit. Besides, don't you have better things to be doing at 14 than spending _my_ money?"

"Luci won't let me spend hers," there's dread in the sentence alone and Chrom holds back a laugh. "Why'd you let her get a job and license? I need something to do."

Chrom ponders over Cynthia's sentence for a while before he's reaching into his pocket and taking out his credit card. He watches her eyes light up like fireworks, and he fears of how much she's going to spend. Just as he's about to hand it over (and he's more than aware of her grabby hands), he speaks firmly. "Only one purchase--"

"Yeah, you got it dad--"

" _And_ Lucina has to be with you." He finishes, watching his daughter's face only falter for a second before he sees a new evil in her eyes and he's afraid. "She'll keep you in line and will drive you there. If she objects, tell her she can talk to me."

They _both_ know that Lucina hardly ever defies her father, or Sumia for that matter. Cynthia doesn't fret too much on the second half of Chrom's claim. "Sure -- thanks dad you're the _best_!"

Cynthia's gushing and suddenly her arms are around Chrom and she's nearly choking him because of how tight her hug is. He can only manage one arm around her before she's off again, saying how much she loves him with his credit card in hand.

He just prays that she doesn't lose the card.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe father suggested this." Grunts Lucina as she's locking her car door and makes an attempt to keep up with Cynthia who's nearly jumping with glee.

It's not that Lucina hates shopping, no of course not. It's the fact that she has to shop with her sister -- who could spend a whole hour in a single store and end up walking out with nothing. Once her license was acquired she was now the next subject for Cynthia's shopping adventures. She now understood her mother's pains about bringing the girl out so often.

"Ohhh, let's go here first!"

Cynthia drags her by the wrist into of the many popular clothe stores and Lucina holds her breath for the first minute or so. She never understands what girls love so much about that horrid stench that actually makes her want to gag. Lucina then learns that she's not the only one phased, as nearby mothers nearly gag themselves.

She loses her sister in the crowd of girls who are around her age, and Lucina sighs and shifts off to the back off the store. The lack of space is appalling and she's beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic from it all. Her own thoughts feel invaded as girls among girl squeal about how cute that dress is and Lucina feels that her brain cells are slowly depleting.

Half an hour later of what feels like actual hell, Cynthia suddenly appears with her hands empty and tugs her sister off to yet another store. It feels like the same, but the name changes and prices are even more ridiculous than the last. She watches parents who look like they're about to cry because their kids must have the best jeans and sweaters. Parents who take out their credit cards and must be thousands of dollars in debt.

Suddenly shopping seems like a bad idea. Lucina _knows_ that her parents work -- and a lot at that, it's to the point she fears that some nights her father never comes home. But granted, the last thing her parents needed to stress about was Cynthia spending more than enough on a singular pair of jeans.

"Hey, sis, how does this look?" calls Cynthia as she suddenly jumps out of the dressing room and Lucina's confused of how she even got there in the first place.

"Uh," stumbles Lucina, looking over her sister whilst clicking her tongue. Her eyes narrow and she's truly her father's daughter: she spots how the jeans are too tight and what's with her attempting to show off cleavage? The damned girl's fourteen, not _eighteen. "Er--"_

"Don't you dare even say it."

Lucina inhales and she can't bring herself to disappoint Cynthia. "You look great."

Cynthia's eyes shine and she wraps her arms around Lucina's frame gushing loving words. She skips back into the changing room and the elder of the two is silently scolding herself for ever agreeing to the outfit in the first place. Explaining that one to her father would be a whole other story. She waits for ten minutes, afraid that Cynthia actually got stuck in the pants before she shuffles out with a grand smile and Lucina raises a brow.

"Now we're going to pick something out for _you_!"

"No, absolutely not."

Cynthia's mind is made up and she's dashing across the store before Lucina can stop her. Fear strikes her as she can only imagine what kind of clothes her sister is choosing out for her. Minutes later, she's about to approach as she suddenly finds a boy who happens to be relatively close to Cynthia's age, leaning against the wall and a smile that's too smug for Lucina's tastes. She watches as he leans closer, playing it cool and she doesn't fail to notice the feint blush on her sister's cheeks.

Something inside her boils -- she literally _can't_ help herself from butting in.

"Hello," she starts, voice cold. The boy practically jumps before gaining his confidence and giving her a smile that disgusts her. "And who must you be?"

"Sis--"

"Jessie," he smiles, teeth showing and she grunts at how perfect they are. He's trash and Lucina's looking through his white lies. "Jessie Anderson."

Cynthia grabs onto Lucina's arm and the latter is unable to tell if it's because she's angry or glad. "How _charming_ , " she utters and folds her arms across her chest. "I'm Lucina, and it seems you met my sister, Cynthia."

His attitude doesn't change, and that there dwells a fearful feeling in her stomach. "What, are you two pretty ladies here all by yourself?" 

"Such talk from a big ki--" 

Cynthia's tugging on her arm again and there's a look in her eyes -- a look that Lucina knows. So, she clears her throat and exhales slowly. "Yes, I'm taking her shopping. Father asked me to." 

"Perhaps I can get your sister's number?" he asks, his smile not changing and Lucina's clenching a fist by her side. It comes to her attention that perhaps he's not as young as he seems. "She's pretty cute." 

A _good_ big sister would give her number, but Lucina is protective and not liking this skeevball one bit. So before Cynthia can even utter another word Lucina's saying her phone number so calmly that it's clear he's not suspecting that she's lying to him. And well, the younger sibling's not making any reaction of it either. 

"Thanks, cutie," he's winking and off on his way. Lucina growls, which does not go by Cynthia and she just leans into her sister. They both sigh and Lucina sneeks a glance before a small smile shows on her face. 

There's a long silence before Cynthia turns and she's sorting through clothes once again. Lucina almost missed the hum of appreciation that was sent her way before she throws a smile and her gaze softens.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey?" Sumia peaks into the CEO's office, where Chrom's finally signing his last document. He looks up with a fond smile and she invites herself in. "Can we talk?" 

He blinks, clearly confused and nods. "Uh, sure?" 

She moves and sits on the edge of his desk, sure not to mess up any papers. She smiles, an offer to show that it's nothing too serious. "I got a text from Lucina," her voice is slightly strained. "Something about Cynthia spent a big amount with _our_ credit card?" 

Chrom sweats and stands, hands into his pocket and tugs out his wallet. He goes through his cards and he loses his breath as the card he originally meant to give Cynthia lies in its respectful space. 

"Shit," he starts and runs a hand through his hair. He feared that there was something wrong when his daughter left the room a little too cheerful. "Gods, how much did she spend?" 

Sumia's quiet, fumbling with her thumbs and Chrom can't help but smile despite the situation. He makes a mental note to spend more time with his wife and family, as work as taking all of his time. 

"A _couple_ hundred..." 

Fear washes over Chrom and he swallows. "Sumia?" 

_"Eight hundred."_

Chrom promptly swears before he gets light headed and passes out. Sumia spends the rest of the evening bringing her husband back to his senses and scolding _both_ of her daughters. 


End file.
